Frost's Bite
by Msoriginaljester
Summary: "As you can probably tell, she was a superstitious woman. She said that Jack Frost was the harbinger of winter, he only becomes visible when someone believes in him, and he's the reason why we get snow days, snow, and ice," her mother paused "He's also said to be responsible for frostbite, hypothermia, and pneumonia whenever angered." OC no pairing. Warning: Major character death


This was an assignment I had to do for creative prompt was famous beginnings. I touched the writing up and uploaded it. Why not?

Disclaimer: I don't own rise of the guardians

It was twilight. A thick, wet snow is slowly twirling around the newly lighted street lamps, and lying in soft, thin layers on roofs, horses backs, on people's shoulders and hats. Maria sighed and turned away from the window as she continued doing her chores. There were plenty of things to do in Russia, but nothing within walking distance. She didn't feel like driving out in the snow. After she was done, she lounged on the sofa as she groaned, "I'm going to die of boredom!"

Her school wasn't in session and the internet had temporarily stopped working. She was desperately trying to quell the boredom that burdened her. She was about to pass the window when something caught her eye. There was a boy standing on the edge of a rooftop looking as if he was about to jump. She rushed out the door to try to talk the mysterious boy away from the ledge.

Maria stopped in front of the building, but it was too late. The boy was falling! Maria closed her eyes and screamed.

"Uh...are you okay?"

She opened her and the boy had completely disappeared. There was nothing but ice and snow on the ground. The entire street was looking at her with fear, confusion, and worry. She blushed a dark red, gave them all a nervous laugh, turned to the worried stranger that spoke to her and said, "I'm fine! I'm fine!"

Maria ran home, slammed the door behind her, and collapsed onto the floor trying catch her breath. Her heart raced, her eyes were wide and sweat was running down her brow. Her mother called from another room, "Maria? Are you okay?"

Maria breathlessly replied, "Yeah! I'm fine, mom!"

Her mother came into the living room and released a tired and irritated sigh, "Maria! How many times do I need to tell you before you remember? wear your gloves before you go out! It's cold out there and you could get frostbite!"

"Sorry mom," Maria took her jacket off and hung it up on the coat hanger.

The family ate dinner and went to bed. She was awoken by a boy's laughter. Maria reluctantly crawled out of her nice, warm bed and made her way to the bedroom window to shout at the boy to shut up. The was no boy on the street! Maria craned her neck left and right to see where the laughing was coming from, but she couldn't find the source! Suddenly, she looked up and saw the boy from yesterday floating in mid-air and touching the other buildings' windows to create intricate fern-like patterns out of nothing.

She watched in awe and gasped as he moved from one window to the next. The boy noticed she had been staring, frowned, and raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'didn't your mother tell it's impolite to stare?'

The wind began to pick up speed and knocked over Maria more lightweight possessions and blew various paper around the room. She looked back for a moment to make sure the damage wasn't too bad and when she looked back he was gone.

"Mom," Maria addressed her mother as she was eating her breakfast, " I had a weird dream last night.."

As her mother was about drink her coffee, she paused and with a worried expression crossed her face she asked, "what about?"

"Well, there was a guy and he was flying and making ice patterns on the windows…"

Her mother frowned and with a furrow brow, "I think you're talking about Jack Frost. He's the one that supposedly brings snow and ice in winter. He's the one that makes the leaves changes colors and fall off to prepare for winter. Just like those stories I used to tell you when you were a child..."

Maria leaned forward listening intently on what her mother had to say.

"Your great-grandmother, my grandmother, the one I used to tell you about? The one that used to feed the wolves for good luck?"

Maria nodded and asked, "yeah, what about her?"

"As you can probably tell, she was a superstitious woman. She said that Jack Frost was the harbinger of winter, he only becomes visible when someone believes in him, and he's the reason why we get snow days, snow, and ice," her mother paused "He's also said to be responsible for frostbite, hypothermia, and pneumonia whenever he has been angered."

Maria shivered, "Yikes! I'm glad I'm not on Mr. Frost's bad side!"

Her mother laughed and said, "good thing it's just a silly superstition, right?"

Maria smiled, gave a nervous laugh, and stated, "Yeah. Good thing."

The next morning, Maria was going to visit her grandmother, so she made sure her car windshield was clear, her headlights were fine, and her tires were for driving in snow. She climbed into her car, slammed the door shut, and turned the key in the ignition only to have the engine stutter and fail to start. Maria already had a hard enough day as it is. She had endured long hours of school with people she didn't even like. She hit the steering wheel and yelled, "Frost, you rejected Santa elf! stop messing with people's stuff!"

After she yelled that, Jack Frost appeared crouching on her car's hood, look at her with glowering eyes with bags under them, and his mouth curled into a sneer. Frost stood straight as he lightly touched the windshield with his staff and the glass gradually froze over.

The wind speed increased snow whirled and the wind howled as if a wolf were stalking its prey. He was creating a blizzard! Maria tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge! Was was wrong with it? was it frozen shut? People were scrambling into their homes for shelter not noticing or hearing Maria shouting from inside the car. She sat there shivering, teeth chattering, and hands rubbing together in an attempt to get warm. She wished she had taken her gloves and hat with her! Hours passed and She was growing tired, no doubt she already had frostbite; although she was too afraid to look. Her eyelids felt too heavy. She finally succumbed to sleep and the last thing she felt was warmth.

I'm not sure if I made it obvious that she died of hypothermia :/ I'm not sure why I set this fic in Russia, but it is what it is I guess. I had a great grandmother that used to feed the alligators down here in Florida, so that's where that idea came from. I don't know why some of the text is different I apologize.


End file.
